Agō
Agō is an advanced humanoid Madōgu of Makai Priest Sōtatsu in the events of Gold Storm. Agō was defeated in battle against Mad Horror Degol but reawakened in modern times to continue his mission to wipe out the Horror threat. Personality & Character A testament to Makai Priest Sōtatsu's genius, Agō was the most advanced madō humanoid tool created. A sentient tool, Agō is a self-thinking machine that shares the same interest as his creator's dream to create a Horror-free world. After suffering major damage from Mad Horror Degol, Agō put himself into stasis until he could repair himself; he wouldn't awaken until modern times when a bolt of lightening reawakened him. However, those centuries of slumber gave him time to think and he realized the only way to ever erase the Horror blight would mean eliminating humanity. For without humanity, Horrors would have no resources to multiply nor exist. However, in his final moments, he sided with humanity one last time by helping Garo defeat the resurrected Degor. In Gold Storm Flight, surviving fragment of Agō was revealed to have been salvaged by D Ringo and attached on his Mado Guitar. This allowed D Ringo to reform Agō as summonable Madogu albeit with ethereal body due to severe damage his original body as result of Degol's assimilation. Skills & Abilities Being automaton-like humanoid Madōgu, Agō lacks the need of sustenance to remain active and unable to feel physical pain like humans. He can shift between human form and armored form at will. Designed as a war machine, he possesses everything he needs to combat Horrors includes an array of weapons, durable body, and self-repairing system. Aside weapons, he also capable in hand-to-hand combat skills and Alchemy, where latter skill displayed where he forms his giant sword out of his segmented tentacles. His overall skills and abilities made him a staggering force comparable to strongest of Makai Knights. Tools & Equipment *'Segmented Tentacles': Agō possesses segmented mechanical tentacles sharp enough to pierce through Horror's flesh and manipulate objects from distance which sprout from his arm and back. The tentacles also designed to be detachable for restraining enemies as makeshift binding, generate wielding beams to repair any damage on his body, and possessing a considerable striking power and ability to deliver brute force. *'Giant Sword': Agō's tentacles also designed to magically shaped into a giant sword around two and half times of his own height if needed via alchemy, capable to cut through multiple Horrors on a whim. The weapon noted to be very heavy, as Ago must use both hands to wield it. *'Foot Clamp': Agō possesses foot clamp inside his left leg that can be deployed to anchor himself on the ground as he spins his giant sword to strike enemies within the sword's radius. *'Katars': Agō's wrists can deploy long katar-like swords for close-range combat. *'Rocket Boosters': Agō possesses a pair of katana hilt-like device on his hips which can activate a pair of energy repulsors which enable him to fly like a jetpack. The repulsors are connected with his torso via his tentacles. *'Shurikens': Agō also armed with multiple shurikens which he can use to attack his foes from distance. History TBA Pics Gallery Ago Sword.jpg Ago Lift Off.png Ago Unmasked 2.png Ago Foot Clamp.jpg Ago Unmasked 3.png File:Ago Unmasked.jpg File:Ago Armor.png File:Ago Armor 2.png File:Ago Armor 3.png File:Ago Armor 4.png File:Ago Armor 5.png File:Ago Armor 6.png File:Ago Shuriken attack GGSS.gif File:Ago Tentacle Attack.gif File:Ago Jetpack GGSS.gif File:Ago Greatsword GGSS.gif File:Ago Foot clamp attack GGSS.gif File:Ago Manifestation appears GGSS.gif Relationships TBA Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia *Agou probably means "Model A". Since the Gouryuu are the creations of the Makai Priests, anything that ends in -gou is usually a designation more than a name. External Links TBA Category:Madōgu